The One I Love
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Porque cuando la persona que más quieres está ahí lo demás no importa... Serie de ¿drabbles? ¿One-shoots? Laven/AllenxLavi 100% NO APTO PARA DIABÉTICOS XD. Aclaraciones adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 1 "Diferente" (Chigau)**

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se vieron. Aquella ocasión habían peleado y las cosas no tuvieron un lindo final… ¿el motivo? Allen, luego de pasar tantas cosas por llegar a su cita a tiempo, se molestó porque Lavi no supo entender razones y dijo algo como:

**_"-¿Quieres que te crea cuando me hiciste esperar tres horas?"_**

Vamos, sí que se había retrasado, pero no era como si lo hubiera deseado…

En fin…

Para hablar del asunto se quedaron de ver en un lindo parque, cerca de la casa de Walker, donde las Sakuras comenzaban a florecer

**-"Ahí fue nuestro primer beso"** – pensó…

Se vio una vez más ante el espejo tratando de encontrar algún defecto a su apariencia: era la primera vez que usaba kimono y quería verse bien… pero sobre todo diferente

**-Quizá así podré sentirme distinto… y disculparme **– se dijo **–Después de todo fue mi culpa que no enojáramos la semana pasada… -**sonrió **–Si me siento diferente tal vez pueda decir que lo siento… y así comenzar desde cero…**

Su kimono era de color azul-grisáceo con figuras de pequeños pétalos; la franja que portaba en la cintura era de color lila con una delgada cintilla verde. Todo esto con unas tradicionales sandalias de madera.

Satisfecho y más seguro, salió de su departamento y caminó despacio hacia el parque: era difícil andar con semejantes zapatos

…

Cuando llegó él ya estaba ahí: vestía traje negro con una hermosa corbata gris…

**-"¡Se ve tan guapo!"-** pensó emocionado

Y aunque estaba muy nervioso terminó de acercarse

**-Hola Allen** –dijo al notar su presencia… y enseguida que le miró un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas; desvió la mirada

**-Hola…**

…

…

…

**-Yo… jejejejeje me siento raro usando esto** –admitió mientras veía el suelo como lo más interesante del mundo **– Pero… quería verme distinto…**

El comentario le tomó por sorpresa

**-"¿Él también…?"**

**-Quizá así… -**continuó – **Podría sentirme diferente… y decir que lo lamento…** -rió un poco –**Jejeje soy un idiota…**

…

Más tranquilo se acercó hasta él, tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya

**-Yo también quería sentirme distinto** –sonrió **–Lavi, ¿me disculpas…?**

El susodicho puso fuerza en el agarre

**-Claro, si tú me perdonas a mí…**

**-Dalo por hecho**

**...**

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy."The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en _Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "Bonito" (Kawaii)**

**-"¿Qué es bonito?"** – pensaba un joven peliblanco mientras veía el cielo rojo de esa tarde **– "El otro día mi sensei de Dibujo dijo que jamás debo calificar un trabajo como **_**bonito**_**: según él porque muestras desinterés"**

Estaba acostado en la azotea de la escuela. Ya era tarde y no había ningún estudiante cerca, así que gozaba de mucho silencio y tranquilidad

**-**_**Bonito**_** puede ser un perro, una flor, un peluche… ¡hasta una coladera!**

Su mochila y un dibujo en papel cascarón yacían a su lado… junto con otra mochila que no era de su propiedad…

**-Este dibujo… -**dijo refiriéndose al suyo **– Lo hice la semana pasada… pero Tiedoll-sensei me pidió que lo trajera para una nueva inspección –**suspiró **–Ha sido una lata cargarlo todo el día**

**-¡Allen! – **de repente, a su lado y de pie, estaba Lavi Bookman: un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa traviesa…

Era su mejor amigo, su sempai y el chico del que estaba estúpidamente enamorado

**-¡Lavi!** –se sentó **-¿Dónde rayos has estado? ¡Me has dejado con tus cosas más de cuatro horas!**

**-Lo siento –**sonrió despreocupado **–Es que Cross-sensei me entretuvo mucho con sus experimentos**

**-Oh, vaya –** también sonrió **–Entonces no hay problema: ése tipo está loco**

**-Y que lo digas –**suspiró –**No sé qué tipo de obsesión tiene con el plomo y el mercurio, pero da miedo**

**-¡Ah, eso! Es que dice que quiere crear la piedra filosofal… o por lo menos oro…**

**-¿Por qué no me extraña?** – miró el papel en el suelo **-¿Qué es esto?** – lo levantó

**-Mi trabajo para la clase de Dibujo** – volvió a suspirar **– Tiedoll-sensei quería revisarlo otra vez**

**-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! –**rió un poco **–Jejeje oí por ahí que te había quedado **_**bonito**_

**-**_**Bonito**_** es un término condescendiente que se usa cuando no quieres meterte en problemas y no encuentras mejor adjetivo**

**-¿Quién te dijo eso?**

**-El sensei –** le miró aburrido **– Dijo que puedes juzgar algo como **_**fascinante, ecléctico, hermoso**_** y hasta **_**desagradable**_**, pero jamás **_**bonito**_

**-Uy, eso es un poco cruel **– su voz se hizo más seria **- ¿Y tú que piensas?**

**-Creo que, si ése es el caso, todo es bonito…**

De repente sintió cómo el pelirrojo se ponía a su altura y se acercaba. Centímetros separaban sus rostros

**-Yo no creo eso** – dijo con un tono más suave **–… pienso que_ bonito_ no es una palabra vaga, sino que tiene un gran significado…**

Estaba serio… demasiado…

**-¿Lavi?**

**-… creo que tú eres bonito, Allen –**sonrió ampliamente **– Muy, muy bonito…**

Al instante se levantó y tomó sus cosas

**-¡Gracias por cuidarlas! ¡Te debo una!** –caminó a la salida **-¡Nos vemos mañana! – **y con un gesto de mano terminó por salir de ahí…

…

…

…

**-Así que… -**volvió a acostarse y sonrió muy feliz; abrazó con fuerza su dibujo **- Piensas que soy muy bonito, ¿eh?**

Había que decir que la opinión de su profesor no era oficial o la verdadera… otras bien podían hacer competencia

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy

"The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "Te extraño" (Aitai)**

Mi novio es un mangaka

**_"-¡Hola, Lavi!_**_ –saludaba entusiasmado **–Hace tiempo que no me llamabas, ¿Cómo estás?**_

**_-Bien –_**_respondió desde el otro lado de la línea **–Cansado, con hambre y con sueño**_

**_-¿Estas en el trabajo?_**

**_-Seeee –_**_dijo con desgane** –El abuelo me trae como loco con una publicación"**_

Por eso siempre está ocupado: con el editor, trabajando en un nuevo proyecto o cambiando páginas de un día para otro… en especial esto último (eso dice él)

**_"-Debes estar agotado_**

**_-No tienes idea_**

**_-No me digas, ya sé qué me vas a decir_**_ –agravó su voz **–"Lo siento, no podré ir a cenar"**_

**_-¡Alleeeeeeeen! ¡Lo sientooooooo!_**_ –se oía muy, muy dramático y llorón **-¡Estúpido Panda, debería ser conciente de que tengo vida y sobre todo a ti! ¡Buaaaa! ¡Odio mi trabajo!"**_

Por lo mismo no tiene hora de salida, pero sí de entrada… ¡y tampoco vacaciones!

**_"-Sabes que no es cierto_**_ –sonrió **–Tú adoras tu trabajo más que a cualquier cosa**_

**_-¡No es cierto! ¡Te adoro más a ti y preferiría estar contigo! ¡Créeme!_**

**_-Lo hago"_**

Casi no nos vemos… ¡y estoy harto! Sé que no debo obligarlo a elegir entre su trabajo y yo… ¡pero es el colmo! ¡Ni siquiera el domingo podemos vernos!

**_"-¡Alleeen! ¡Ayúdameeeeeee!_**

**_-No puedo_**_ –suspiró **–Tienes que cumplir **_

**_-¡Pero quiero cumplir contigo!_**

**_-Otro día será_**

**_-¡No quiero otro día! ¡Quiero verte! ¡Te extraño!_**

**_-Yo también"_**

Claro que varias veces he pensado terminarlo y quitarle el peso de verme… pero lo quiero… nos queremos demasiado como para dejarnos por algo tan tonto…

**_"-¡Estúpido Lavi! -_**_se oyó del otro lado de la línea…_

**_PAS_**

**_-¡Ouch! ¡Panda, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_**

**_-¡Porque eres un desobligado! ¡Deberías estar editando y no hablando por teléfono!_**

**_-¡Pero es que hablo con Moyashi!_**

**_-¡Soy Allen!_**

**_-¡No me interesa! ¡Cuelga ahora!_**

**_-¡Alleeeeeeeeen! _**

**_PIP PIP PIP_**

**_-Colgó… -_**_dijo mirando con resignación el auricular"_

¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Lo extraño mucho!

_"18:30 pm_

_Allen se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su casa. Revisaba con detalle unos planos de un nuevo edifico y se estaba esforzando mucho: quizá así no pensaría en cierto Usagi_

**_DING DONG_**

**_-¡Ya voy!_**_ –dejó los papeles y corrió a abrir **-¿Si?**_

**_-¡Alleeeeeeeeen!_**

**_PAS_**

_De un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo… y encima de él…_

**_-¿Lavi?_**

**_-¡Hola Allen! –_**_sonrió travieso_

**_-¿Qué haces aquí? _**_–estaba impresionado **–Creí que no te vería hoy**_

**_-Jejejeje estoy lleno de sorpresas – _**_se levantó y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo"_

Pero no importa el tiempo que estemos separados, o que nos veamos poco… o que la sombra de Panda esté siempre sobre él…

…

…porque cuando estamos juntos…

**_"-No te despidieron, ¿verdad?_**

**_-De hecho no –_**_sonrió tranquilo** –Luego de una pelea titánica con el viejo pude salir antes –**ahora una aura depresiva lo inundó** –Pero dijo que mañana debía llegar más temprano…**_

**_-Me alegra que vinieras –_**_sonrió tiernamente **–Quería verte…**_

**_-Yo también –_**_ le abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte**- Siempre quiero verte… -** y le besó dulcemente…"_

… la vida es color de rosa…

**_"-Te amo, Allen_**

**_-Y yo a ti"_**

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy

"The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "Un chico menor" (Toshishita)**

Soy Lavi Bookman. 24 años. Nieto del fundador de "El Panda": la pastelería más prestigiosa de la ciudad y gerente de la misma…

Mi familia ha tenido éste negocio durante muchos años y, como el siguiente en la línea, mi abuelo y padre han insistido en que debo conocer el negocio, no importando si me voy a dedicar a otra cosa… y en realidad no me molesta: aprendo mucho, gano bien, mi horario es flexible… ¡y lo mejor! El olor a pan recién hecho es delicioso…

Por todas estas comodidades no he tenido ninguna necesidad de emprender algo nuevo, ¡así estoy bien!

**-¡Lavi-sempai!** –de repente me habló un chico peliblanco **-¡Buenas tardes!**

**-Buenas tardes, Allen-kun**

Él es Allen Walker: un empleado de 17 años que tiene varios meses trabajando aquí; es un poquito más bajo que yo, delgado, de piel blanca y cabello del mismo color. Es educado y muy agradable… ¡100% molestable! Jejejejeje

**-¿Cómo ha estado?**

**-¡Que pregunta!** –sonreí **-¡Si nos vimos ayer!**

**-¡Pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en ése tiempo!**

**-Creo que tienes razón** –le acaricié la cabeza **–Chico listo**

**-Sólo un poco **–desvió la mirada… ¡que raro! **–Quería pedirle un favor**

**-Dime**

**-Verá, me gustaría un pastel**

**-¡No hay problema! Escoge el que quieras**

**-No me refería a eso**

**-¿Eh?**

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos y a ponerse muy rojo… eso era todavía más raro, ¡pero se veía muy tierno!

**-Bookman-sama me platicó que los pasteles que usted prepara son deliciosos**

**-"¡¿Por qué el viejo tuvo que abrir la boca?!" **–pensé **–En realidad no hago nada en especial, no es para tanto**

**-Eso quisiera juzgarlo yo –**sonrió **-¿Podría hacerme un pastel, por favor? ¡Claro que se lo pagaré!**

**-No puedo rechazar tan educada petición** –dije en un suspiro **–Esta bien, lo haré… ¡pero no aceptaré ningún pago!**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Vamos, que no se diga más** –le cerré un ojo, travieso **–Tómalo como mi regalo de navidad –**y sin darle tiempo de rechistar fui a la cocina y empecé…

…

Pasó una hora, dos horas, tres horas y el pastel estuvo listo. Enseguida lo puse en una caja, lo adorné con un bonito papel rojo y un moño dorado

**-¡Allen-kun! **–le llamé desde el mostrador. Él estaba acomodando el pan recién hecho **-¡Ven, por favor!**

Lo hizo sin perder tiempo

**-Aquí está** –le extendí el paquete **–Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, ¡así que será mejor que lo disfrutes!**

**-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!... ¿Cuánto le debo?**

**-Nada. Te dije que no lo cobraría**

**-¡Lavi-sempai…!**

**-Anda, ya vete a casa** –le empujé ligeramente **–Son las 18:00 y debes ir con tu familia a celebrar la cena de Navidad, ¿no crees?**

**-¡Yo…!**

**-No aceptaré un "no" como respuesta** –sonreí **–Vete y Feliz Navidad**

**-¡Feliz Navidad!**- y se fue corriendo

Waaa ¡como quisiera ser un adolescente otra vez!

En fin. Debía seguir atendiendo

* * *

Ya son las 22:00 y todos los empleados se han ido, dejándome aquí solo… ¡no es justo! ¡Hasta papá se fue! Según él porque:

**_"-Como gerente debes quedarte hasta cerrar, pues así la clientela tendrá buena impresión de ti"_**

Sí, claro, como él sí va a cenar pavo…

**-¡Lavi-sempai!**

**-¡Ahhhhhhhh! –**salté asustado. Por pensar tanto ni me di cuenta de cuándo entró **-¡A-Allen-kun! Jajajajaja ¿q-que haces por aquí?**

**-Lamento haberlo asustado**

**-¿Yo, asustado? Jojojojojo **–la verdad era que sí **–Bueno, bueno… ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?**

**-Yo… preferí venir a verlo…**

Fue hasta entonces que noté que vestía un elegante traje negro

**-¡Hey! ¡Que bien te ves! **–comenté asombrado **–El negro te sienta de maravilla**

**-Gracias –**avanzó hasta el mostrador y puso un paquete rojo

**-Un minuto… este es el pastel que te hice –** le miré confundido **-¿Por qué lo traes? ¿Es que no te gustó?**

**-En realidad no lo he abierto **–estaba muy rojo **–Quería comerlo con usted –**procedió a abrirlo…

Miré el pequeño paste de chocolate, con merengue blanco y adornos de fresa y durazno…

Sin chistar fui a la cocina y tomé un par de platos, cucharas y un cuchillo… siendo lo raro que fuera, me alegraba pasar la noche de navidad con alguien…

Cuando regresé él seguía mirando el bizcocho…

**-¡Vamos a comer!** –dije más animado para relajarlo: se notaba muy nervioso **-¡Yo lo corto!**

Hundí el cuchillo y apunto de sacarlo sentí una calidez sobre mi mano: la de él estaba encima de la mía

**-¿Allen-kun?**

**-Lavi-sempai, quiero decirle que… que… -**bajó la mirada…

OK, esto ya estaba pasando el límite de la extrañeza… pero inmediatamente supe el motivo

-**Si quieres un pedazo más grande sólo pídelo –**sonreí

**-¡No es eso! **–gritó **-¡Es que yo…!**

**-¿Quieres leche para acompañarlo?**

**-¡No!**

**-¿Café?**

**-¡No es eso lo que quiero decir!**

**-¡Ya se! Prefieres… ¡¡¡!!!**

Y no terminé. Allen-kub me había callado poniendo sus labios sobre los míos

**-¡Quería decirle que me gusta mucho! –**gritó cuando se apartó **– ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Lo quiero!**

…

…

…

**-¿De verdad?**

**-¡Si!**

…

…

…

**-Pero… eres más pequeño que yo**

**-Lo sé**

**-¿Eso no te inquieta?**

**-Por supuesto que no** –sonrió **–Y créame: he investigado mucho y se considera pedofilia si me rebasa por 13 años, no por 7**

…

…

…

**-Soy tu jefe…**

**-¡Si ese es el problema, entonces renuncio ahora mismo!**

…

…

…

**-Y… somos hombres…**

**-… eso no lo pensé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de usted**

Creo… que nunca es malo emprender algo nuevo…

He estado en ésta pastelería, entre ésta gente, encerrado tanto tiempo en éste mundo que olvidé lo emocionante y feliz que me hace emprender cosas nuevas…

Así, tomé al joven Allen Walker entre mis brazos y me perdí en su boca, tratando de conocer su sabor… un nuevo sabor…

Y no había problema, después de todo aún no se consideraba pedofilia jejejejeje

...

...

Al fin iniciaría algo nuevo... y probablemente maravilloso...

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy

"The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 5 "De repente" (Totsuzen)**

Joder… joder, joder y más joder… ¡es que no podía estar pasándole eso! ¡¿Por qué a él?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué precisamente en ése trabajo?!

Se esforzó casi dos meses por tener listo aquél proyecto: no durmió, trabajó horas extras, buscó en lo más recóndito de su imaginación… ¡hasta se olvidó de comer! ¡¿Todo eso para que, a la mera hora, su trabajo fuera a la basura?!

No, no era posible… ¡alguien definitivamente había metido mano! Y todo tan de repente… ¡mierda!

Miró por décima vez la portada del CD que había diseñado: se suponía que debía decir _"Shetland Sheep Dog"_ y en vez de eso, con letras negras y ENORMES se leía _"Shatland Sheep Dog"_ ¡NOOOOO! ¡Y tantas veces que había revisado los printers!

**-"Esto…"** –pensó **–"No se puede poner peor"**

**-¡MOYASHIIIIIIIII! **–se oyó una voz histérica

**-"Gulp, creo que hablé demasiado pronto"**

**-¡Estúpido Moyashi!** –llegó gritando Yuu Kanda, su jefe de sección **-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!**

**-¿D-De que habla?**

**-¡No te hagas el imbécil! **–le aventó la portada **-¡¿Qué es eso de _"Shatland Sheep Dog"_?!**

**-Un error de impresión **–dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo

**-¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡¿Es que no revisaste los printers?!**

**-¡Si! ¡Y muchas veces!**

**-¡¿Entonces como carajo pasó esto?!**

**-Si lo supiera se lo diría**

**-¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! – **uy, si las miradas mataran **- ¡¡Ahora hay que hacer todo de nuevo!! ¡Y el trabajo es para pasado mañana! ¡¿Crees que vamos a terminar?! ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡Y todo por tu estúpido error! –**seguramente los gritos se oían hasta el ascensor

**-¡Pero…!**

**-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Un tarado! ¡Un bueno para nada! ¡Debería…!**

**-¿Deberías qué, Yuu? **–se oyó de repente una voz

**-¡Lavi-san!**

Era Lavi Bookman: editor en jefe y, por lo tanto, superior de ambos

**-¿Por qué tanto grito? Se escucha hasta el elevador** – oh, sus cálculos fueron correctos

**-¡Es que llegaron las portadas de los CD´S!** –le extendió una copia **–El error que salió es DEMASIADO notorio… ¡y todo por culpa de éste Moyashi!**

**-¡No es cierto!** –trató de defenderse **-¡Ya le dije que revisé muchas veces los printers! ¡Fue un error de impresión!**

**-¡Si, claro! ¡Ahora te quieres lavar las manos con eso, ¿no?!**

**-Vamos Yuu, cálmate o enfermarás de la bilis** –estaba demasiado relajado **- ¿Cuándo se entrega el pedido?**

**-Pasado mañana**

**-¿Y que haces perdiendo el tiempo gritándole a Walker-san y culpándolo por todo? ¡Deberías estar haciendo llamadas y arreglando la nueva edición!**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Síganme –** salió de la oficina, seguido de ambos

Se plantó en medio del lugar

**-¡Chicos, por favor! ¡Bríndenme un minuto de su tiempo! **–todos guardaron silencio **– Bien. Acabo de enterarme de los errores de la portada y quiero decirles que no entren en pánico: tenemos hasta el jueves para entregarlo, ¡aún podemos solucionarlo!** –señaló al albino **–Mantengan el diseño de Walker-san y cambien SOLAMENTE el título** –sonrió **– ¿A que se oye más fácil? Si todo sale bien el viernes no trabajaremos e iremos a beber un poco, ¿Qué dicen? ¡Yo invito!**

La sala se llenó de emoción, aplausos y comentarios óptimos

**-¡Pues a trabajar!**

Y así lo hicieron. Se notó un gran cambio de ambiente

**-¿Ya ves, Yuu? –**sonrió divertido **–No todo está perdido… y creo que no hace falta decir que no quiero que vuelvas a regañar tan histéricamente a los empleados, ¿verdad? Recuerda que tu terapeuta me dio total libertad de informarle de tus actitudes y que si recibía quejas conseguiría una orden de la Corte para que te enviaran a clases de "Control de la ira"**

**-Si…**

**-Ve a trabajar**

Y se fue refunfuñando por el pasillo

**-Walker-san, ¿todo bien?**

**-S-Si, si, por supuesto** – se sonrojó notablemente **–Muchas gracias**

**-No hay de qué… no fue tu culpa y lo sabes, ¿cierto?**

**-¡Es que fue tan de repente que yo…!**

**-Ya no te angusties –**sonrió **–Todo se arreglará: cumpliremos con el pedido y tu diseño quedará tal como se planeó… ¡piensa positivamente!**

**-Si, gracias**

**-Espero que vayamos a beber el viernes y celebremos nuestro éxito**

**-¡Yo igual!**

**-Hasta entonces –** le dio la espalda y caminó a su oficina

…

…

…

Todo… había sido de repente… en un instante… muchas cosas pasaron en tan poco tiempo…

**-"Pero… en el suficiente para darme cuenta de que… estoy enamorado de él" –**pensó mientras veía el caminar de su jefe, su cabello rojo y su varonil espalda cubierta por el saco negro

Y todo tan de repente…

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy."The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 6 "Juntos" (Isshoni)**

Después de caminar tanto tiempo, recorrer tiendas y huir despavorido de una jauría de perros rabiosos (en realidad eran 5 chihuahuas molestos) Lavi finalmente había dado con el lindo parque "El Arca"… ¡bien! al parecer había llegado a salvo y con tiempo de sobra. Esta vez su novio no le regañaría por llegar tarde y, más aliviado, se sentó en un banco bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol

**-Uf, esto de asegurarse de las invitaciones, comida, flores y recuerdos es muy pesado **–suspiró –**Bueno, al menos ya todo está listo**

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un piano. Miró y se trataba de un puesto de discos de música…

Sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la tonada

Adoraba los pianos: sus notas dulces, tristes y alegres; la delicadeza e hipnotizante interpretación de las piezas… ¿y qué decir del angelical ambiente que producían? Simplemente una delicia

Se permitió recordar su infancia y el momento en que comenzaron a gustarle los pianos… después de todo su pareja tardaría un poco en llegar

**FLASH BACK**

_Era el festival de primavera en el Kinder "El músico y la orquesta infantil estaba a punto de interpretar su numerito_

_Un lindo y guapo niño pelirrojo, que respondía al nombre de Lavi Bookman, se había encerrado en el salón de música y estaba muy triste: había ido a buscar su instrumento asignado a la bodega… ¡y resultaba que ya se habían terminado! Preguntó a sus compañeritos y ninguno le supo decir algo; consultó con su profesor y le dijo que ya no había tiempo para conseguir otro… y para finalizar, vivía demasiado lejos como para que su padre fuera por el suyo… ¡Y tanto que se había esforzado por tocar bien su violín! ¡No era justo!_

_Estaba a punto de llorar… pero, de pronto, sintió una manita en su hombro_

**_-¿Lavi-niichan? ¿Qué te sucede? –_**_ era Allen Walker: un niño peliblanco, de ojos grises; compañero de clases y pianista de la orquesta **-¿Por qué estás aquí solo?**_

**_-¡No te importa!_**_ –le dio la espalda, molesto** -¡Anda! ¡Vete a tocar! ¡Como tú sí tienes instrumente y puedes hacerlo!**_

**_-¿Qué pasó con tu violín?_**

**_-¡No tengo! ¡Ya no alcancé y vivo muy lejos como para que mi papá vaya por el mío!_**

**_-Te habías esforzado mucho, ¿verdad?_**

**_-Si, pero ya no importa_**_ –lagrimitas cayeron por sus ojos esmeraldas** -¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo!**_

**_-¡Tengo una idea!_**

_Sin tiempo de oponerse Lavi fue arrastrado por Allen hacia el escenario. Ya todos estaban en sus posiciones_

**_-¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¡Te dije que no tengo instrumento!_**

**_-¡Pero yo sí!_**_ –sonrió hermosamente **–El piano es demasiado grande para mí, ¡tócalo conmigo! ¡Nos sentaremos juntos!**_

**_-Yo… no se…_**_ - comenzó a colorarse_

**_-¡No importa!_**_ –tenía un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas **–Finge que lo haces y yo me encargaré de lo demás, ¿acaso no está bien? ¡Al final terminarás participando! Tu familia estará contenta y tú no te sentirás tan mal**_

_… sonaba convincente…_

**_-De acuerdo_**_ –finalmente sonrió **-¡Hagámoslo, Allen!**_

**_-¡Si, Lavi-niichan! _**_–le guió de la mano y se sentaron en el banquillo **-¡Hora de tocar!**_

_El director llamó la atención de los niños pegando su batuta contra el atril. Guardaron silencio y esperaron la señal, en especial Allen y Lavi, pues el piano era el instrumento principal_

_Luego de unos minutos el director bajó las manos y la canción comenzó_

_La pieza se llamaba "Tsunaida te ni kiss wo" y cada niño hacía una parte esencial: el violín, piano, arpa, bajo, batería, etc._

_Lavi, aunque no participó como esperaba, sonreía feliz y "tocaba" entusiasmado. Estaba feliz de escuchar tan de cerca el sonido del piano… pero, sobre todo, de yacer junto al ojigris_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-Oh si, desde entonces me gustaron los pianos** –sonrió **–Y más ése: era enorme y de color blanco… igual que…**

**-¡Lavi! –**se oyó una voz cerca de su banco **- ¡Por aquí, Lavi!**

**-¡Hola, Allen! –**y ahí estaba su novio: ése mismo niño que aquella vez le ofreció su instrumento **-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Cansado y con hambre** –llegó y se sentó **-¡Uf! ¡No es sencillo ir a todas partes en tan poco tiempo!**

**-Dímelo a mí –** le abrazó posesivamente** – Yo estuve tooooda la mañana corriendo**

**-Te creo –**sonrió **-¡Pero todo está listo! Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada**

**-Sólo es cuestión de un par de semanas**

**-Estoy emocionado**

**-Yo igual** –le besó el cabello **-¡No puedo esperar!**

**-Jejeje de seguro a la mera hora vas a querer que el tiempo vaya más despacio**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!**

Ahora que tenía 20 años seguía amando los pianos y sobre todo a él, con quien estaba a punto de casarse

**-¡Vayamos a comer!**

**-¡Esperaba que lo dijeras!**

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy."The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 7 "Bello" (Kirei)**

-**Si… si, lo entiendo** –hablaba entusiasmado un joven albino **–Ajá… si, ¿entonces mañana, en el parque de siempre? Ok, ¿a que hora?** –enredaba constantemente el cable del teléfono en su dedo **-¿A las 12:00 pm? Bien, ¡sí! ¡Me parece bien! **

Charlaba con su novio Lavi: un chico de 18 años, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes… ¡y guapísimo! Pero muy inteligente y divertido

**-Si, si, nos vemos mañana –**aunque no lo tenía enfrente de todos modos estaba sonrojado **–Si, ya sé: no quieres que me vaya temprano… ¡también sé eso! ¡No tienes que repetirme que quisieras abrazarme siempre! –**sonrió **–También te quiero… ¡hasta mañana! –**y colgó

Soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones se dejó caer sobre el sofá… ¡cielos! ¡Hablar con _Usagi_ le dejaba agotado y con un mar de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago!

**-Allen… ¡Allen!** –le llamaba su padre desde la cocina **- ¿Ya terminaste de hablar?**

**-¡Sii! –**se levantó feliz **–Mañana saldré con Lavi. No te importa, ¿verdad?**

**-No, claro que no –**asomó la cabeza **-¿A que hora? Ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo que te pierdas mucho tiempo por la ciudad, ¡apenas tienes 15 años!**

**-Si, si **–sonrió **–Lo veré a las 12:00 pm, en el parque cerca de aquí**

**-Entonces tienes permiso**

**-¡Gracias! –**corrió a las escaleras **-¡Voy a preparar mis cosas para mañana!**

**-De acuerdo, ¡pero no tardes! ¡Pronto estará lista la cena!**

Y perdiéndose por el pasillo entró a su habitación

* * *

Bien. Según el reloj de su pared eran las 18:20 pm… ¡tenía tiempo suficiente para decidir lo que se pondría! Los últimos días había estado haciendo un calor infernal y el frío de la noche apenas se sentía, así que llevaría algo fresco

Abrió las puertas de su clóset y sacó prendas a diestra y siniestra. En menos de 2 min. el lugar ya estaba inundado por telas de todos colores y grosores… ¡hasta salió un disfraz de frijol!

**-"¿Cómo es que esto llegó aquí?" –**pensó mientras lo examinaba con una gotera en la cabeza **–Ya debo tirar varias cosas** –y lo aventó por ahí

Una vez con todo fuera separó la ropa en dos: verano e invierno. Las que pertenecían al segundo grupo volvieron al clóset amontonados; en cuanto al primero, se dividió en dos: colores que le gustaban y colores que no tanto

Una vez más los segundos regresaron al armario

Ya con la ropa que tenía más posibilidades de ser elegida, quedó lo siguiente: 5 pantalones, 2 bermudas y 6 playeras.

Tomó el primer pantalón y se vio en su espejo (grande y de cuerpo entero): marcaba bien sus piernas… pero lo sentía un poco ajustado de la entre pierna, además de que el color vino no era uno que le favoreciera tanto

**-Jejejeje** –rió un poco mientras miraba la ropa que le quedaba por probarse **–Esto parece cosas de chicas… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo cosas de chicas?**

Oh si: para que Lavi pensara que se veía bien

**-De acuerdo** –suspiró –**Creo que lo vale**

Continuó alrededor de una hora mirándose con distintas prendas e intentado varias combinaciones, hasta que su padre le llamó a cenar

Media hora después ya estaba de regreso y probando más juegos… aunque también decidía qué zapatos quedarían, qué gorra, qué anillos y de más accesorios

Aún seguía indeciso cuando, nuevamente, le habló su papá informándole que ya se iba a dormir y recomendándole que no se desvelara. Para entonces eran las 22:30 pm

Tardó alrededor de 4 horas más para decidir "el atuendo estrella": una bermuda negra, cómoda y que resaltaba adecuadamente su trasero; una playera sin manga negra que le llegaba poco más debajo de la cintura y un suéter azul grisáceo con gorra y de tela delgada. Todo esto con sus tradicionales convers negros y unas muñequeras de cuero…

**-¡Me veré muy bien mañana!** –dijo feliz, aunque con sueño –**Seguramente Lavi estará impresionado**

Y sin ponerse la pijama o meterse a la cama, o siquiera guardar su tiradero, cayó sobre la cómoda montaña de ropa y se durmió… ¡tenía sueño!

* * *

**-Allen… hey, Allen, despierta –** sentía que le movían su hombro **-¡Allen, despierta! ¡Se te hará tarde!**

**-No es cierto **– le dio la espalda **–Seguramente son las 8:00 am**

**-En realidad son las 11:35 am**

**-¡¡¿Queeeeeeee?!! –**se levantó de un brinco **-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿TAN TARDE?!**

**-Y no sólo eso –**sonrió con malicia **-¿Por qué no abres la ventana? Te llevarás una linda sorpresa**

Guiado por su preocupación lo hizo…

…

…

Estaba lloviendo…

-**Me lleva…**

**-Sabía que te gustaría** –caminó a la puerta **–Ahora, en menos de media hora, debes elegir TODO de nuevo… ¡y claro! Llegar puntual a tu cita jejejejeje** – y en medio de risas salió del cuarto

**-¡Joder! ¡Nooo! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!**

Y tal cual torbellino, en menos de 1 min., más montañas inundaron el lugar

* * *

12:30 pm

**-Vaya, ¿Dónde estará Allen?** –decía el pelirrojo mientras miraba su reloj **– Nunca es impuntual, ¿le habrá pasado algo? – **ya estaba en el parque, en medio del sendero y con paraguas en mano** -¡¿Me habrá dejado plantado?! ¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Él no sería tan cruel…! ¿O si!** –ya entraba en pánico **-¡Noooo! ¡Allen, ¿por qué?!**

**-¡Lavi! –**de repente llegó corriendo **-¡Lavi, aquí estoy!**

**-¡Alleeeeeen!**

Cuando estuvieron cerca se abrazaron

**-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!**

**-No, no, no fue eso –**trataba de recuperar el aliento en sus brazos **– Sólo… jejejeje tuve problemas técnicos**

El mayor se separó y pudo verlo mejor: vestía con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, botas negras hasta la rodilla, playera blanca, chamarra negra con toques plateados y azules… ¡y una linda bufanda azul!

-**Bueno, me has hecho esperar pero valió la pena** –sonrió pícaramente **-¡Te ves bellísimo! Jejeje**

**-¿Tu crees? –**sonrojó al instante

**-¡Claro que si! **–volvió a abrazarlo** -¡Eres tan lindo, bello y tierno! ¡Allen, me encantas!**

Vaya, era un alivio escuchar eso: significaba que su esfuerzo por verse bien y la presión de encontrar algo adecuado valieron la pena

**-¡Te ves excelente!** –continuó **–Pero la próxima vez no me hagas esperar tanto, ¿quieres?**

**-Lo intentaré**

Si supiera…

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy. "The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 8 "Inseguro" (Fuan)**

Había tenido pesadillas últimamente: soñaba que era un pequeño conejito y que vivía con Allen… pero que éste, en menos de un minuto, lo jalaba por las orejas y lo tiraba a la calle…

Ya tenía más de una semana soñando lo mismo… y francamente, por muy ridículo que se oyera, se sentía inseguro, ¿Quién le negaba que ésa pesadilla no era una predicción, una profecía, un posible futuro? ¿Quién le aseguraba que Allen no se había cansado de él y que estaba a punto de botarlo?

Llevaban dos años saliendo y uno viviendo juntos. Walker trabajaba como informático en una respetada compañía de computadoras y él era editor de una famosa revista… se cruzaban con gente diferente, hablaban con miles de personas, tenían muchas cosas en qué pensar… ¿y quién decía que, entre todo ese bullicio, no encontrarían a alguien mejor?

Amaba a Allen, jamás lo dudaría… ¿pero él le seguía queriendo de igual forma? ¿Qué tal si ya había conocido a ése "alguien mejor" y sólo era cuestión de días para terminar? Y él, personalmente, tampoco rechazaba la posibilidad de conocer a otra persona…

Podría ser en el trabajo, en el metro, camino a casa, ¡en la esquina! ¡Ese encuentro podía ser en cualquier lugar!

Sin darse cuenta ya había salido del trabajo y abordaba el tren. Eran las 19:30 y las estaciones se llenaban de gente

Entró al vagón y se ubicó junto a la salida. Con algo de curiosidad recorrió a los presentes con la mirada: a su lado derecho estaba una linda chica de cabello verde acomodado en dos coletas y de ojos púrpura; vestía un uniforme escolar. A su espalda, a la izquierda, una rubia de cabello corto, cuerpo envidiable y personalidad coqueta se miraba en su reflejo de la ventana. Del otro lado, sentado y leyendo un libro, estaba un chico de cabello negro-azulado y muy largo; sus ojos eran afilados, azules y su ceño indicaba molestia… Y para terminar, justo a su derecha le observaba un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y dorada mirada; bien parecido pero le daba escalofrío; seguramente había despertado su curiosidad que estuviera paseando la vista por todos

Así que, para pasar tan amarga sensación, bajó en la estación siguiente y caminó rápidamente a la salida. Por supuesto que se aseguró que ese tipo no le estuviera siguiendo… y se alegró al comprobar que era así

Pero bueno, su inspección anterior se debió a que, cualquier de ellos, hombre o mujer, podía ser "alguien mejor"… ¡era lo que estaba pensando antes! Se topaban con tantas personas todos los días que, en una de esas, conocerían al indicado…

…

…

Él amaba tanto a Walker… sin embargo tenía miedo… se sentía inseguro

**-"Y todo por una estúpida pesadilla" **–pensó

En minutos llegó al edificio blanco y entró; subió al ascensor hasta el 14º piso. Miró con melancolía la puerta de su casa…

…

… ya no sabía si entrar o no… ¿Qué tal si Allen ya no era feliz con él? ¿Qué tal si ya había conocido a otra persona? ¡¿Qué tal si ya estaba harto?! No le extrañaría, después de todo no debía ser agradable ser abrazado tan sofocantemente todo el tiempo, o ser besado enfrente de quien fuera, o ser follado hasta que no pudieras eyacular más, etc. Etc. Etc.

**-¿Lavi?** – la puerta se abrió de pronto **-¡Lavi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?**

**-Bueno… sólo pensaba…**

**-Puedes pensar adentro, ¿sabes?** –sonrió **-¡Entra de una vez!** –y lo jaló al interior

Pero, por la fuerza, el pelirrojo se vino hacia delante sin evitarlo… aunque ahí estuvo Walker para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo

**-Te extrañé, Lavi –** dijo en su oído

**-… -**correspondió el gesto, desesperado –**Yo igual…**

El ojigris se separó un poco, lo suficiente para ver la cara de su pareja

**-Idiota** –y lo siguiente que sintió fue par de labios acariciando los suyos…

…

…

En verdad era un idiota

Con rapidez tomó control de beso, y una vez que Moyashi abrió la boca se dedicó a recorrerla, saborearla y marcarla… ¡era suya! ¡SUYA Y DE NADIE MÁS! Y Allen, mucho más animado, respondió con energía y pasión a las excitantes caricias que _Usagi_ le ofrecía…

Se separaron cuando el Oxígeno se hizo necesario

**-Te amo, Lavi**

Vaya que era un idiota

**-Y yo a ti, Allen**

¿Cómo pudo dudar?

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy. "The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 9 ****"Valor" (Yuuki)**

Fecha: 14 de Febrero (Día de San Valentín)

Hora: 13:10 pm

Grupo: 1-A

Institución: Escuela preparatoria No. 14

Materia en turno: Historia (y última del día)

**-De modo que Edwar H. Carr aspiraba que su libro proporcionara no un registro exhaustivo de los sucesos del periodo al que se refiere, sino un análisis de los acontecimientos que perfilaron las principales líneas de su desarrollo. Así, por ejemplo, examinó con minuciosidad y detalle el desarrollo del pensamiento bolchevique respecto a toda una gama de temas antes de 1917, pese a que…**

Y así seguía explicando el profesor de Historia, Lavi Bookman, mientras todos sus alumnos le ponían una atención poco común… no por lo que hablaba, sino por su enorme atractivo físico: era alto, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, delgado, apiñonado, ¡¡guapísimo y con una sonrisa capaz de derretir aun iceberg!! Además de joven: tenía 22 años y recién salido de la Universidad

Era uno de los profesores más brillantes y amables que habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Era abierto, gracioso, considerado… ¡el hombre perfecto!

Al menos eso pensaban TODAS las chicas de la escuela… ¿y por que no? también los chicos, aunque ellos solían verlo más bien con un odio silencioso…

Pero entre toda esa bola de changos no se incluía el joven Allen Walker, no. Él estaba… fascinado con Lavi-sensei… ¿fascinado? ¡Encantado, impresionado, halagado…!

Así era: el pequeño estaba perdidamente enamorado de su profesor

**-"Es tan genial" **– pensaba mientras perdía la mirada en su figura; por supuesto que no estaba poniendo atención en nada de lo que decía **–"¡Y tan guapo! ¡Tan inteligente! ¡Tan… Lavi-sensei!"**

**-… para Carr, que escribía desde la perspectiva de un mandarín con muchos años a cuestas de servicio en el Foreign Office, lo que importaba era el proceso de construcción del Estado y la formación de las políticas estatales…**

**-"Seguramente hoy recibirá muuuuchos chocolates de muuuuuchas chicas… y también de algunos chicos" –**suspiró **–"Me pregunto si se molestará que un tipo como yo le obsequie algo"**

**-… su biógrafo, Jonathan Haslam, destacó que la experiencia diplomática de Carr menguó la idea de que cualquier situación podía tener una multitud de posibles desenlaces…**

**-"¡Que pregunta, Allen! ¿Por qué dices eso si ya compraste el chocolate? ¡Idiota!" –**recargó su frente en la mesa de su pupitre **–"Hoy se lo daré… ¡sin duda! Pero… ¿no le causaré problemas? Es decir, de por sí ya es malo que una estudiante le regale algo a un profesor, ¿ahora, que lo haga un chico? ¿Y además confesarle que está enamorado de él?"** –volvió suspirar **–"¡Pero debo hacerlo! ¡Debo tener el valor de decirle a la cara que…!"**

**-¡Aaaaaaaallen-kun!**

**¡PAS!**

Levantó la cabeza precipitadamente, asustado por el golpe en la madera y el llamado prolongado

-**¡L-Lavi-sensei!** –se puso rojo a más no poder; ¿desde cuando llegó a su asiento?

**-¡Hola, Allen-kun! –**sonrió inocente… esa no era buena señal **– Dime, ¿estás aburrido?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Es que te vi recargando la cabeza que pensé que te aburría mi clase**

**-¡N-NO! ¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera!**

El salón estaba en total silencio

**-¡Me alegra! Entonces… ¿Qué opinaba Isaiah Berlín de Carr?**

…

…

**-Este…**

…

…

**-No lo sabes**

…

…

**-No…**

**-No te preocupes **–sonrió relajado

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sip, porque te quedarás después de clase a memorizarlo**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**_-"Ve a la historia como los ojos de los vencedores. Para él, los perdedores casi se han descalificado a sí mismos como testimonios… Si los restantes volúmenes de Mr. Carr igualan este impresionante inicio, constituirán el desafío más monumental de nuestro tiempo a ese ideal de imparcialidad, de verdad objetiva y de equidad en la redacción de la historia, que están firmemente enraizados en la tradición liberal europea"_**

-**Increíble… -**susurró embobado, ¡su profesor sí que era culto!

**-¡Lo sé! Y por eso memorizarás palabra por palabra** –caminó hasta la pizarra**- Como iba diciendo, Berlín…-**y continuó con la clase

¡Maldición! ¡Lo había arruinado! ¡Ahora se quedaría después de clases, con él, aprendiendo…!

…

Un momento…

…

…

¡Hey! ¡Se quedaría a SOLAS con él!

**-"Quizá no sea tan malo"** –pensó nervioso

* * *

Hora: 15:12 pm

Localización: el mismo salón de clases

**-¿Cómo vas, Allen-kun?**

**-Ya… ya casi lo tengo…** -dijo agotado y llorando patéticamente **-¡¿Cuánto va a durar esto?!**

**-Hasta que lo aprendas**

Luego de que terminó la clase todos se retiraron y los dejaron solos. Walker pensó que tendría la oportunidad perfecta para confesarse, pero sin darle tiempo, Lavi le soltó el libro de Carr "¿Qué es la historia?" y le ordenó leer la introducción y los capítulos 1, 2 y 3… ¡el horror!

El libro era interesante, sí, ¡pero taaaan aburrido! Y lo peor: le dejó memorizar partes de la introducción y del primer capítulo

**-A ver, recítalo fuerte y claro**

**_-"La historia consiste esencialmente en ver el pasado por los ojos del presente y a la luz de los problemas de ahora, y que la tarea primordial del historiador no es recoger datos sino valorar: porque si no valora, ¿Cómo puede saber lo que merece ser recogido?"_**

**-¡Bravo! –**aplaudió **-¿Ves? ¡No fue tan difícil! ¡Ya terminaste!**

**-Al fin… -** suspiró larga y pesadamente **-¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!**

**-Lo supuse** –le aventó un pequeño bizcocho **–No es mucho pero con eso aguantarás hasta llegar a casa**

**-G-Gracias – **sonrojó **–"¡No me lo comeré! ¡Lo guardaré como uno de mis grandes tesoros!"**

**-Allen-kun… **-llamó su atención **-¿Has estado bien?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Duermes a tus horas? ¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente?**

**-S-Si… ¿por qué?**

**-Últimamente te veo más pálido… y algo cansado**

**-"¿Él nota todo eso de mí? ¡Waaaa! ¡Puedo morir feliz!"** –sonrió **–No, estoy bien**

**-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ¿cierto?**

**-Claro**

**-En fin-** sonrió **–Es todo por hoy. Vete a casa**

**-¡Si!** –recogió apresuradamente sus cosas **-¡Hasta mañana!**

**-Hasta mañana**

Caminó a la salida despacio…

…

Dadas las circunstancias la idea del obsequio se desvaneció completamente… ¿y donde quedó su valor? Quizá en algún basurero de su mente

**-"Otro año será…" –**pensó desanimado

**-¿Qué es esto? **– le oyó decir sorprendido **-¿Un chocolate para mí?**

Miró de reojo y notó la pequeña caja plateada…

…

¡¿PLATEADA?!

Buscó en su mochilla y se llenó de horror: el regalo no estaba ahí… sino con Lavi-sensei, justo ahora… ¡¡lo había dejado en su pupitre sin darse cuenta!!

Quiso correr y huir, o correr y quitárselo, ¡lo que fuera! Pero sus piernas no le respondieron

**-"¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"**

**-¿Eh? ¿Esto es de parte tuya, Allen-kun?**

**-"¡¡¿Por qué no me muero?!! ¡Dios, mátame!" **–le dio la espalda **-¿Y-Yo? Jajajajaja ¿Q-Que le h-hace pensar e-eso?**

**-Porque aquí dice "Para Lavi-sensei de Allen Walker"**

**-"¡MIERDA! ¡SABÍA QUE LA TARJETA NO ERA BUENA IDEA!" **–volteó como pudo **-¡B-Bueno… si! ¡Sí! ¡Es mío! ¡De mí para usted! Jejejeje ¡D-Disfrútelo!**

**-¿Por qué me lo das?**

¿No había manera de que se borrara esa vergonzosa situación?

**-Yo…** - volteó completamente **– Yo… ejem, bueno… ¡es día de San Valentín y es común regalar chocolates, ¿no?! Quise hacerlo con usted porque… ¡porque…! -**¡Ahhhhhh! ¡¿Por qué no se moría?! **–Jajajajajaja ¡ya no sé ni lo que digo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! **–rió histéricamente (era mejor que ponerse a llorar)

**-Allen-kun… -**se levantó y caminó hacia él **–Es que… ¿te gusto?**

¡¡¿EH?!! ¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡¿POR QUE LE PREGUNTABA ALGO ASÍ?!!

…

Pero, por sus obvias reacciones, ya era inútil negarlo… ¡vamos! ¡Era hora de sacar todo ese valor!

**-… -** bajó la cabeza **–Sí… y mucho…**

…

…

…

-**A-A decir verdad…** -tartamudeó… ¡¿tartamudeó?!

Levantó la vista y le miró: estaba rojo, evitaba verlo a los ojos y jugaba con su cabello

**-¿Lavi-sensei?**

**-Ten…** -le extendió una pequeña caja roja **– Este… y-yo… lo compré para ti…**

**-¿En… serio?**

**-¡Nos vemos mañana! –**y salió disparado del lugar sin darle tiempo a decir algo

Cuando se halló solo abrió con cuidado el paquete… y ahí estaba: un conejo de chocolate sosteniendo un corazón

**-Que… ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES…!!!**

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo… pero el regalo no tuvo daños, al contrario: lo sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de ello

**-Lavi-sensei… ¡LAVI-SENSEI, ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!** –gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo eco en el edificio…

Pero claro, no se comparó al que sonó en su cabeza con las palabras _"Me gustas mucho"_ escritas, con chocolate blanco, en el corazón que sostenía el conejo

Al parecer él no era el único que necesitaba de un poco de valor

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy. "The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en__** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 10 "Normal" (Futsuu)**

-**Y en las últimas noticias de la noche, nos acaban de informar que una bomba cayó sobre las oficinas de NG Records… ¡los detalles desde el helicóptero con…!**

**PIP**

Apagó el aparato

**-En estos días sólo hay pura basura en la televisión – **dijo Allen en un suspiró **-¿Pero por qué pasa cuando estoy en casa? ¡Cuando me iba a trabajar veía que pasaban buenas películas como "Drácula", "El jinete sin cabeza" o "Sweeny Tood"! ¡¿Y por qué ahora no?! ¡Es como si fuera una conspiración!**

Vaya, pequeños detalles como la mala programación lograban ponerle los nervios de punta… ¿pero quien lo diría? En verdad no creyó que todos esos cuentos de "_cuando estás embarazado tu humor cambia radicalmente" _fueran ciertos

Efectivamente: Allen Walker estaba esperando bebé. Tenía unos 7 meses y su vientre abultado ya se dejaba notar MUCHO. Era el primer hijo de él y su esposo Lavi Bookman, con el que tenía 4 años de casado

Acarició su barriga con ternura y curiosidad: aún le seguía impresionando que un ser vivo estuviera creciendo dentro de él… y más siendo hombre: su caso, cuando le dieron los resultados de las pruebas, fue muy examinado por miles de médicos: según ellos porque un hombre NO PODÍA embarazarse… y era cierto…pero la único opinión que le importaba era la de su marido, quien reaccionó BASTANTE BIEN

**-"Eso día no dejó de besarme, abrazarme y gritar que sería papá"**

Luego de varios meses le dieron permiso en su trabajo de ausentarse hasta que se aliviara… sin embargo, los días en casa eran aburridos

Miró a su alrededor: estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala; la TV de pantalla plana frente a él podía ser inútil a veces; había una pequeña mesa de té en medio y otros sillones a su derecha e izquierda. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y cuadros, fotografías y adornos de colores alegraban el pálido fondo

**-Realmente nunca imaginé vivir en una casa así**

En realidad no imaginó muchas cosas de su vida de casado: acoplarse a compartir la misma cama, el mismo espacio, la misma vivienda; tener que cocinarle a alguien más y conocer sus alimentos preferidos…

Al inicio el problema fue acostumbrase… pero luego vino todo lo de más: las manías secretas de Lavi, por ejemplo, acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja para arrullarse; qué lado de la cama prefería dormir; su obsesión por el _Guitar Hero: Metallica_ y conquistar el nivel experto; su miedo a las arañas, etc. etc.

Y lo de la casa fue otro problema: que si la compraban cerca del trabajo del pelirrojo o al de él; que si departamento o casa propia, si amplia o larga, de un piso o dos… ¡que ni se diga de la comida!:_ Usagi_ prefería sopa y él pasta; uno quería carne y otro verduras, que si le gustaba lo picante a él no, que si agua de limón o soda…

**-Jejejeje ha sido toda una odisea…**

Aprendió que, queriendo o no, la vida de casado era un constante ceder… y si ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo no llegarían a nada bueno.

Claro que también le costó trabajo a Lavi: seguramente no fue fácil acostumbrarse a dormir con una lucecita en el cuarto porque a él le daba miedo la oscuridad; a levantarse temprano para acompañarlo a la estación; su manía por las películas con alto contenido de sangre; a hacerle competencia a un armadillo de peluche por la cuna de sus brazos, etc.

Había sido un continuo ceder, comprender y respetar…

Por supuesto que luego de un tiempo te acoplabas y llegaba la "normalidad": la rutina, los hechos que se repiten constantemente… y con ella la monotonía…

Pero… los detalles hacían la diferencia

**-Y en eso Lavi se lleva el premio…**

Por ejemplo: luego de un largo y pesado día, donde su marido ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más despierto, le susurraba, a media noche

**_"-Agradezco a Dios por haberte conocido"_**

También, cuando iban caminando por la calle, sin importar las miradas o el "¿qué dirán?", le tomaba firme de la mano y sonreía de oreja a oreja… O como ahora que estaba embarazado: le besaba tiernamente, le decía que se veía hermoso y saludaba a su hijo

**-Los detalles son geniales…**

**RIP RIP RIP**

**-¿Si? –**tomó el teléfono **–Habla Walker**

**-¡Hola Moyashi! ¡¿Cómo estás?!**

**-Bien, muy bien… ¡pero ya te he dicho que soy Allen!**

**-Jejejejeje**

**-¿Me hablas desde la oficina?**

**-¡Sipi!**

**-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te olvidó algo?**

**-No, en realidad no**

**-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué me llamas?**

**-Jijijiji ¡Sólo llamaba para decirte que te amo, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y que no puedo esperar para conocer a nuestro hijo!**

Sonrojó completamente

**-¡I-Idiota cursi! ¡N-No deberías usar el teléfono de tu oficina para eso!**

**-¿No?**

**-¡LAVIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**-¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡Panda!**

Había llegado la caballería del otro lado

**-¡Bastardo inútil, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!**

**-¡Tranquilo! jejejeje –**rió nervioso **–Y-Yo… sólo hablo con Allen**

**-Buenas tardes, abuelo –**saludó respetuoso

**-¡En vez de eso deberías estar trabajando!**

**-¡Sólo le llamaba para preguntar cómo se sentía! ¡Debes ser conciente de que faltan pocos meses para que nazca tu bisnieto!**

**-¡Cuelga ahora mismo!**

**-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**PIP PIP PIP**

**-Oh… creo que algo no muy bueno le pasará** –colocó el teléfono en su lugar **–Jejejejeje idiota –** acarició su vientre **–Tu padre puede ser muy lindo y tonto a veces**

Los detalles lo eran todo

**-¡Veamos qué hay en la TV!** –lo prendió otra vez. Estaba mucho más animado

**-Y ahora los dejamos con la función estelar**

Con letras grandes apareció "John Constantine"

**-Oh, bueno, no es mala película: dicen que tiene efectos especiales impresionantes**

Sin duda los detalles hacían de lo normal algo extraordinario

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy. "The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en_ Conexión Manga_. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, ésta vez sí que es un capítulo mío: sacado directamente de mí "depravada y retorcida imaginación" (como dice aniki XD)

Este pasaje surgió debido a unas peticiones que me llegaron... ¡y no pude resistirme! Así que aquí está, ¡espero que les guste!

Después de éste original, seguiremos con los capítulos que ya estaban planeados desde el incio... ¡¡GO!!

* * *

**Capítulo 11 "Padre" (Otousan)**

**¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP!**

Se oyeron pasos apresurados en el solitario pasillo del hospital

**-¡Ya casi llego! ¡Ya casi llego!** –se motivaba cierto pelirrojo **-¡Vamos, piernas! ¡No me fallen ahora! ¡Sólo un poco más!**

Corría tan rápido como podía… aunque, para ser honesto, nunca creyó que el corredor fuera tan largo, ¡no le veía salida!

**-¡Carajo, estúpidos pasillos de hospital! ¡¿Qué clase de sádico placer encuentran en hacerlos tan largos?! ¡Me lleva!**

Debía apurarse, debía correr… ¡Debía volar, maldición! ¡¿Por qué no tenía alas?! Sería más útil ser un pájaro que un conejo, era definitivo… al menos en ése momento

¿Motivo de su frenética carrera? Muy simple: recibió una llamada de su vecina diciéndole _las palabras mágicas_:

_"Allen-kun ya se va a aliviar"_

Cuando lo escuchó su primer reflejo fue dejar caer el celular, luego tratar de levantarlo… y 5 minutos después de ése intento, conseguirlo y balbucear preguntas incomprensibles

**"-No te preocupes, ya llegó la ambulancia por él y están a punto de partir. Yo iré mientras tanto**"

Y enseguida de escribir… mejor dicho, de garabatear la dirección del hospital se puso a brincar, a correr, a tropezarse con cuanta cosa se encontrara en el piso y a gritar _"-Ya va a nacer"_

Por supuesto que su abuelo le detuvo con una buena patada en la cara… ¡estaba en medio de la oficina!

**"-¡Holgazán! ¡Estás asustando a todos! ¡Cállate de una buena vez!"**

Le explicó a duras penas la situación y enseñó el papel con la dirección…

**"-Ni hablar, te llevaré"-** le había dicho en un suspiro **"-Si conduces en ése estado seguramente mi bisnieto se quedará sin padre antes de tiempo**"

Tardó unos 3 minutos en descifrar los garabatos… y sin más partieron…

…

…

Se hallaron en el edificio en menos de media hora y, sin esperar a que el coche frenara, _Usagi _saltó y dirigió a recepción…

**-¡Sí! ¡Ahí está la salida! –**dijo victorioso **-¡Al fin…!**

Y poniendo un poco más de velocidad FINALMENTE llegó

**-¡Buenos días! **–se apresuró a decir en recepción **-¡¿Podría informarme dónde está Allen Bookman?!**

**-Un minuto… -**la enfermera tecleó **– Mmmm… justo ahora está en la sala de urgencias No. 5**

**-¡¿Por donde?! ¡¿Por donde?!**

**-Por este pasillo, a la izquierda y todo derecho**

**-¡Gracias! –**salió disparado

**-¡Hey! ¡Espere! ¡No puede entrar!**

* * *

**-No. 5… No. 5… ¡¿Dónde está en No. 5?!**

**-¡Lavi! ¡Por aquí!**

Era su vecina: estaba sentada justo en frente de una enorme puerta

**-¡Lenalee! –**corrió a su lado **-¡Aquí estás!**

**-En efecto –**sonrió **-¿Qué pasa? Te ves agotado**

**-Jejejeje no importa… ¡¿Y Moyashi?!**

**-Lleva adentro unos 30 minutos **–que envidia, se notaba taaan tranquila **–Aún no tengo noticias**

**-¡Pues hay que conseguirlas!**

**-¿Qué?**

Estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral, pero…

**¡PAS!**

Fue detenido por una patada… otra vez…

**-¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡¿Qué crees que hacías?!**

**-¡Panda! –**le miró ofendido desde el piso **-¡¿Y como que "que hacía"?! ¡Iba a entrar y averiguar qué sucede!**

**-¡No puedes hacer eso!**

**-¡¿Y por qué no?!**

**-¿Acaso eres tonto? Si interrumpes así como así distraerás a los médicos, ¡y eso puede provocar algún error en la operación! ¿Quieres que algo malo le pase a Walker o a tu hijo?**

**-¡No te atrevas a decir algo así!**

**-Entonces cállate y siéntate **–tomó muuuucho aire **–Trata de tranquilizarte y esperemos al médico: seguramente ya no tarda**

Así Panda se sentó junto a la china y el pelirrojo se acomodó en el piso, justo donde la patada del viejo lo había mandado

…

…

…

Estaba muy nervioso… pero era normal, ¿no? ¡Estaba a punto de ser padre! ¡Y por primera vez!

**-"Después de 4 años de casados Allen y yo seremos padres…"**- entrelazó sus manos y soltó un gran suspiro…

"Padre"… vaya, sí que la palabra tenía un gran peso… y una gran responsabilidad… el título aún le sonaba irreal, no por aquello de _"los hombres no pueden embarazarse"_ sino por el niño… ¿ya tendría a un pequeño bajo su cuidado? ¿Bajo su tutela y responsabilidad?

**-"Me pregunto… si seré buen padre…"**

Había que ser realistas. A pesar de tener 25 años todavía se comportaba como un niño: le gustaba jugar con carritos, tocar _Guitar Hero III: The Legends of the Rock_ y hacer berrinche por no pasar del 86% en nivel experto, jugar con un patito de hule mientras se bañaba… aún molestaba a Allen con eso de Moyashi y se echaba a reír por la cara que ponía… en vez de poner atención en las juntas de su trabajo dibujaba pequeñas historietas con Panda como protagonista… le encantaba dormir con su pijama de conejos rosas, aunque después se la quitara para follarse a su esposo (cosa que pasaba casi todos los días) ¡y para finalizar! ¡Le fascinaba Bob Esponja!

**-"Todavía soy un niño" **–bajó la cabeza **–"¿Voy a poder criar a mi hijo comportándome así?"**

Aunque tampoco era como si fuera el único responsable: también Allen sería papá…

**-"Pero es más maduro… tiene sentido común y es estricto cuando la situación lo amerita" –**volvió a suspirar **–"No puedo compararme…"**

Sin duda el albino sería un gran ejemplo a seguir… pero él… él era una vergüenza…

**-"Yo… no seré buen padre…"**

Independientemente de lo económico, ¿Qué más podría ofrecerle al niño?: ¿sus berrinches? ¿Sus mimos? ¿Su infantil amor paternal? ¡¿Su patito de hule?!

**-"Esto se va a ir a la mierda…"**

A nadie le enseñaban cómo criar a sus hijos, era seguro… ¿pero como…?

**-"Esto no es como cuando me casé…" –**sonrió un poco **–"Aquella vez tenía mis dudas de si sería un buen marido para Allen… y también si podría hacerlo feliz… ¡pero ahora es mi hijo!"**

No… ya no era sólo el niño… más bien los tres formaría, propiamente dicho, una familia…

**-"Joder, sí que todo se irá a la mierda"**

Él era, ahora, la cabeza de la familia Bookman: debía cuidar a su esposo e hijo; brindar los ingresos económicos para darles una vida digna; debía ser más fuerte en los momentos difíciles; tener más energía para nunca desmoronarse frente a ellos; nunca descuidar el amor de su pareja y, por otro lado, llenar de cariño y compresión al pequeño… debía ser un buen marido y un buen padre…

**-"¡Argh! ¡Definitivamente todo se irá a la mierda!"**

De repente salió el médico de la sala

**-¿Los familiares de Sr. Allen Bookman?**

**-¡Sí!** –se levantó de un brinco **-¡Yo! ¡Yo soy su esposo!** –fue rápidamente a su encuentro, seguido del abuelo y Lenalee **- ¡¿Cómo están?!**

**-El Sr. Allen y los niños están en perfectas condiciones**

**-Ufff… -** soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones **-¡Que bien! ¡Muchas gracias!**

**-Un minuto… -**interrumpió el mayor **-¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo "los niños…"?**

**-Así es **–sonrió y dirigió al pelirrojo**-¡Felicidades! ¡Usted es padre de unos fuertes y sanos gemelos!**

…

…

…

…

**-¿Qué…?**

**-¡Sí! ¡Unos gemelos varones!**

…

…

**-Gemelos… -**estaba… en shock **- ¿Qué? Entonces… en vez de uno, ¿son dos?**

**-Creo que ya lo dejó claro –**dijo la peliverde con una gotera en la cabeza **–Aún así, ¡muchas felicidades!**–le abrazó **–Un hijo siempre es motivo de felicidad, ¡y más si son dos! En verdad, felicidades… ¡ya eres papá!-**se apartó

**-Felicidades, idiota** – ahora lo estrechó el viejo **–Ahora resulta que tengo dos bisnietos, ¡genial!**

**-H-Hm…**

**-¿Eh?** –tomó algo de distancia **-¿Lavi? ¿Estás bien?**

**-¡C-Claro!** –sonrió con nerviosismo **–Es sólo que… bueno, ahora tengo más cosas de las qué preocuparme…**

Le miró confundido… pero el ojiverde desvió la mirada…

…

…

Él… en verdad se veía angustiado…

**-En un momento pasaremos al Sr. Allen a una habitación** –continuó el médico **–Mientras tanto, Sr. Bookman**

**-¿Hm?**

**-Acompáñeme: necesito que firme algunos papeles**

**-De acuerdo**

Así se llevó al pelirrojo por otro pasillo… y todo bajo la atenta mirada del abuelo…

**-Ese idiota…**

* * *

**-Gracias, eso es todo** –dijo la enfermera en cuanto recibió las firmas **–Ya no tiene nada de qué apurarse**

**-Si, gracias –**sonrió con un poco de trabajo**- ¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi familia?**

**-¡Por supuesto! La habitación es la 324: suba por el elevador hasta el tercer piso y de ahí a mano izquierda**

**-Entiendo…**

**-¡Y muchas felicidades! Hace mucho que no nacían gemelos por aquí, ¡seguramente son hermosos!**

**-Si, eso creo… **-le dio la espalda **–Me retiro…** -y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo

…

…

…

**-"Antes me angustiaba saber si sería un buen padre… y ahora resulta que debo ser el doble de bueno…"** -sonrió con tristeza **–"Soy un fracasado…"**

Llegó al elevador y entró. Apretó el botón No. 3 y las puertas se cerraron

**-"Estoy muy feliz… pero no sé si sea digno de esto…"** -oficial: se sentía tan miserable **–"Tengo miedo de dañarlos… ¿y que decir de Allen? no se merece que un tipo como yo le arruine las cosas"**

Sonó el timbre anunciando que ya había llegado. Salió y tomó la izquierda

…

320… 321… 322… 323…

**-324…**

Ahí estaba la puerta: blanca como el resto de las paredes y con una pequeña ventana…

… adentro ya estaba su familia…

**-No puedo hacerlo… -**se tapó los ojos **–No quiero arruinarlo…**

Esto no iba a funcionar, ¿cierto?

**-No… seré un buen padre…**

**-¿Y quien dice que puedes serlo?**

Descubrió su vista… y le miró…

**-Panda…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –se le acercó; traía un vaso de café –**Deberías estar adentro brincando y besando a Walker... **

**-… tienes razón… -**bajó la cabeza **–Debería…**

…

…

…

…

**-Estás pensando un montón de tonterías…**

**-No sé de que hablas…**

…

…

…

**-Lavi…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Nadie nace siendo un buen padre** –su voz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se oía amable **–Y tampoco se puede llegar a serlo…**

**-Pero yo… soy un niño: tengo un pésimo carácter, un infantil amor por todo y no soy muy responsable… -**suspiró **–Sólo lo arruinaré…**

**-Todos lo arruinamos…**

**-¿De… verdad?**

**-Si** –se colocó a su lado **–Somos humanos y está en nuestra naturaleza equivocarnos… cometemos errores tan grandes que muchas veces pensamos que no hay solución**

**-Pero…**

**-Nadie es un buen padre** –le acarició el cabello –**Nadie cría a sus hijos perfectamente… sin embargo, hay algo que lo recompensa**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que das lo mejor de ti**

Le miró sorprendido

**-A pesar de equivocarte siempre procuras dar lo mejor de ti: te esfuerzas, les quieres y les enseñas lo que creas más valioso –**sonrió comprensivo **–Eres un buen sujeto, Lavi: un buen nieto, buen trabajador, buen marido… y seguramente también serás un buen padre… ¡no te agobies antes de tiempo! Date una oportunidad y esfuérzate**

**-Abuelo…**

**-Además tienes a Allen: si hay un momento en que tú ya no puedas él te apoyará y viceversa, ¡no olvides que son hijos de ambos! Ámense, quieran a los niños por igual y esfuércense, eso es todo **–rió un poco **–Jejejeje ¡vamos! ¡Esto de criar a los hijos no es tan difícil como tú crees! Mejor espera a que tengan 15 años: ahí sí ponte a llorar… pero por ahora tranquilízate y disfruta a tu familia**

…

…

**-Yo…**

**-Serás un buen padre, te lo aseguro –**le abrazó **- …el tuyo lo fue… y tu también lo serás…**

…

…

…

**-Abuelo…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-Gracias… **-le correspondió y enterró la cara en su pecho** –Gracias, en verdad significa mucho para mí**

**-Lo sé –**suspiró **–Vaya, hace tanto que no me ponía así de cursi**

**-Te queda bien, jejejejeje**

**-Ni lo menciones**

Ambos empezaron a reír

**-Bueno, bueno, ya basta** –se apartó **–Walker y tus hijos ya deben estar esperándote… ¡es hora!**

**-¡Si!**

Y juntos entraron a la habitación 324

* * *

**-¿Lavi?**

**-¡Hola!**

El cuarto era un poco amplio; con un librero, una mesita y una cama; una ventana se apreciaba al fondo

**-Vaya** –habló Lenalee –**Ya era hora de que llegaras** –sonrió –**Allen-kun ha estado impaciente por verte**

**-Lo siento –**se acercó a la cama y llegó a su lada **–Hola Allen**

**-¡Lavi!**

Y antes de darse cuenta Moyashi ya lo había jalado y le besaba tiernamente… correspondió enseguida, aunque el menor estaba emocionado, pues le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le obligó a abrir la boca… pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a saborearse, demandantes

Se separaron cuando era necesario respirar… y se sonrieron

**-¡Lavi!** - todavía le abrazaba **-¡Estoy tan feliz!**

**-Si, si, lo sé –** le besó nuevamente **-¡Yo también lo estoy!** – miró a todos lados-** ¡¿Donde están?! ¡¿Donde están?! ¡¡Quiero verlos!! **

**-Jijijiji** –estaba tan alegre **–Ya te los presento**

Justo al lado derecho del colchón estaba una cuna

**-Lenalee, ¿me ayudas?**

**-¡Claro!**

La susodicha adentró sus manos en ella… y cargó un bultito envuelto en un cobertor amarillo. Enseguida se dirigió al ojiverde

**-¿Q-Que haces?**

**-Pues te los estoy dando –**sonrió **–Anda, cárgalo**

Y sin darle tiempo de rechistar lo acomodó en sus brazos…

…

…

**-Es tan… suave… y delicado… ¡huele muy bien!** –estaba estremecido **–No puedo creerlo…**

Era pequeño, fuerte… ¡y ya pesaba! Observó embobado su carita: era apiñonada, con nariz afilada, boca pequeña… y ya se notaba un color rojizo en su cabecita…

**-¡Es precioso, Allen!** –le miró emocionado **-¡Se parece mucho a mí!**

**-Jejejeje eso por si te quedaba alguna duda de si eras el padre** –ya tenía en sus brazos al otro: estaba en un cobertor color aqua –**Ya se nota que serán pelirrojos… aunque mi herencia no se queda atrás**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Que hace unos minutos pude ver los ojos de ambos… ¡y son de color gris!**

**-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! **–tomó su manita y la acarició **–Sin duda serán todos unos galanes cuando crezcan… ¡igual que yo! Jojojojojo**

**-¿Ya han pensado como los van a llamar?**

**-Éste… -**señaló Lavi el que tenía en brazos **–Se llamará Zack…**

**-Y éste… -**ahora Allen **–Será Deek… **

**-Oh, así que Zack y Deek Bookman **–también se notaba feliz **-¡Suenan muy bien!**

**-Gracias, Lenalee**

**-Y bueno… ya sé que son gemelos y eso… ¿pero quien nació "primero"?**

**-Mmm… me parece que Deek**

**-¡Yey! ¡Bien Deek!** –comenzó a hablarle **–Como hermano "mayor" debes cuidar muy bien a Zack: no dejes que lo molesten en la escuela y ayúdale con sus deberes**

**-Son recién nacidos –**dijo con una gotera en la cabeza –**Aún falta para esas cosas**

**-¡Pero no está de más platicarles un poco!**

Y como vieron que ya sobraban ahí, Panda y Lenalee pasaron a retirarse

…

…

**-Allen… -**comenzó cuando ya se hallaban solos **-¿Estás bien?**

**-Algo adolorido… y aún no puedo caminar… pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con descanso**

**-Ya veo…**

…

…

…

**-Moyashi…**

**-Dime…**

**-Yo… quizá no seré un buen padre…** -susurró –**Sin embargo… te aseguró que daré lo mejor de mí…**

Pareció sorprendido… aunque enseguida sonrió

**-Todo el tiempo estás dando lo mejor de ti, Lavi… y no hace falta que lo digas: estoy convencido de que harás un buen trabajo**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sipi**

Una vez más se acercó… y le besó castamente

**-Te amo, Allen**

**-Y yo a ti… ¡pero ahora también debes querer a Deek y a Zack!**

**-¡Ya lo hago! Pero nunca está de más recordarte mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?**

**-Tienes razón**

Y volvieron a besarse…

…

…

…

Quizá no sería un buen padre, quizá sí… ¿Quién podría saberlo?

Aún así se esforzaría, daría lo mejor de sí por los tres… lo valían completamente…

No podía rendirse, mucho menos ahora que iniciaba ésta nueva y maravillosa etapa…

Su vida ya era perfecta… no podría desear nada más…

…

…

Aunque…

**-Allen…**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Te parece si ahora vamos por la niña?**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

No estaba de sobra ser un poco más codicioso

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 12 "Lejos" (Hananeru)**

Allen le había enviado una postal avisándole de su llegada y pidiéndole que fuera recibirlo. Llegaría a las 21:00 pm, en la estación central y en el último tren

Precisamente ya estaba ahí: sentado en una silla de la solitaria sala de espera y leyendo la postal una y otra vez

Su pareja era escritor de una importante revista de cultura y, para investigar adecuadamente y recaudar información para sus artículos, viajaba constantemente a diferentes lugares

Claro que eso significaba que estaban separados durante mucho tiempo… pero lo preocupante no eran las horas, no: hasta eso no les ocasionaba molestias… más bien era la distancia

**-"Él conoce tantos lugares y yo sólo puedo quedarme aquí y esperarlo" –**pensó triste **–"Ahora que lo analizo… siempre estoy haciendo eso…"**

Y así era: lo esperaba de sus viajes, de su trabajo, de sus largos recorridos por el país… de sus aventuras

**-"Es como si fuera aire"**

El aire no se estancaba… no recordaba los lugares que había pasado… nada lo ataba a ningún lugar…

**-"¿Yo lo estaré haciendo?"**

Walker era un espíritu libre, escurridizo, ansioso por conocer y experimentar cosas nuevas, feliz de disfrutar su desapego a los lugares

**-"¿También de las personas?"**

La mayoría del tiempo estaban lejos uno del otro… ¿Qué tal si lo perdía por eso? ¿Qué tal que, en cierto punto, preferiría volar y dejarlo atrás? ¿Qué tal si ya no quería que alguien lo esperara?

**-"Eso… no es imposible…"**

Decían que la distancia era motivo de olvido…

**-"¿Él sería capaz de olvidarme?"**

Por supuesto que sí: su existencia era como el aire…

**-"Quizá… sólo soy una carga para él" –**unos mechones rojos ocultaron sus pupilas esmeraldas **–"No tengo ningún derecho de retener algo que por naturaleza es libre"**

No, no lo tenía

**-"No puedo retener algo que terminará marchitándose por el encierro"**

No quería algo así…

**-¡Lavi!**

Vio como el ojigris le llamaba y corría hacia él

**-Allen…** - y sin control de sus pies fue a su encuentro

**-¡Laviii! –** saltó y cayó en sus brazos **-¡Que bueno es verte! ¡Gracias por venir a recogerme!**

**-No es molestia –**sonrió **–Te extrañé**

**-Yo también –** aumentó la fuerza de su agarre **–No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver y saber que tú estás esperándome**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Claro que si –**hundió el rostro en su pecho **–Si tú me recibes siento como si por fin perteneciera a un lugar… como si de verdad tuviera un hogar al que regresar**

Sonrió aliviado… pero aún así triste

**-Que lindo Moyashi**

**-¡Soy Allen!**

**-Moyashi te queda mejor**

**-¡No es cierto!**

**-Por supuesto que si**

**-Tonto **–se separó y jaló de la mano **–Vamos a casa. Me muero de sueño**

Se dejó guiar dócil. La calidez entre sus manos era abrumadora…

**-"Yo… seré tu hogar hasta que quieras"** –pensó **– "Y te dejaré ir cuando el aire decida desaparecer…"**

**-Lavi…**

**-¿Hm?**

Se detuvo en seco

**-Estuve pensando mucho en el camino… y quiero decirte algo**

**-¿Qué pasa? –** ese cambió le sorprendió

**-Quiero que nunca, nunca permitas que me vaya de tu lado –**clavó sus ojos grises en sus esmeraldas **–Quiero que tú seas mi razón para permanecer aquí… **

**-¿Allen?**

**-Quiero que tú te vuelvas mi significado de "libertad"**– sonrió tiernamente

…

Que ironía… y él que había pensado dejarlo ir…

**-Hoy me di cuenta… -**continuó **–Que al único lugar al que quiero ir es donde estés tú… - **un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas **–… has hecho que el aire deseé formar un hogar contigo… **

**-Ya veo… **-también sonrió **– Me alegra escuchar eso…**

Esa noche, en ése instante... supo que la distancia no era PARA NADA motivo de olvido… y mucho menos de desesperanza, al contrario…

…

…

…

…

**-Allen…**

**-Dime…**

**-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Su sonrojo aumentó al igual que la calidez entre sus manos

**-… sí…**

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Les habla la fracasada aishiteru-sama! bueno, sólo pondré una pequeña oración:

_"El próximo capítulo es el final"_

Jejejejejeje ¿sorprendidas? ¿Inconformes? ¡Vamos, comenten!

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy. "The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en Conexión Manga. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Oh, yeah! Finalmente llegamos al final de este fic... ya en éste punto puedo reflexionar un poco sobre el camino que recorrí: fue difícil, divertido y muy motivante... verán, aunque no lo crean hay ocasiones que mi alrededor no es el mejor de todos y, como vil y simple humana que soy, puedo llegar a desanimarme...

Las cosas no han ido muy bien en mi casa... mis padres tampoco son los mejores... y mis estudios, en vez de motivarme, sólo hacen que me frustra más, hasta el punto de querer dejar de estudiar...

Sí, sé que sólo es una época y debo resistir... sin embargo es duro... afortunadamente, el simple hecho de escribir y poder imaginarme otras realidades hace que me olvide un rato de todo...

También sigue el asunto de no tener internet en casa... ¡Buaaaa! ¡Quiero mi internet de vuelta! T.T

Pero bueno, ya no molesto. Espero que éste fic haya sido de su agrado y pasaran un buen rato, ¡de eso se trata! ¡Y más si es Laven!

Gracias por todo y nos veremos en la próxima... espero que pronto sea "la próxima"

¡¡¡¡LAVEN FOREVER!!!!

**Oh si, lo olvidaba: aquí hay parejas extrañas... ¡pero me gustan! ¡Denles una oportunidad! O por lo menos no vomiten en ellas XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de D Gray Man le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama (porque si fueran míos a Lenalee ya le hubieran cortado la cabeza y el Laven perduraría por siempre) y The One I Love a CLAMP

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Lavi y Allen: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

**Pareja:** Lavi/Allen… Allen/Lavi

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Estas pequeñas historias están basados en The One I Love de CLAMP… ¡JAMÁS HE LEÍDO ESE MANGA! Ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta ayer que hice el inventario de mis revistas XD. Precisamente en una de ellas (Conexión Manga No. 108) viene un artículo de ése manga y una o dos líneas explicando el contenido de los capítulos. (Cualquier aclaración dejaré la ficha bibliográfica al final de cada capítulo). Se me hizo divertida la idea y, basándome únicamente en las líneas de la revista, escribí

Aclaro todo eso porque es la primera vez que hago un fic basado en una publicación (videos de música no cuentan XD), así que no quiero confusiones, ni errores, o que piensen que lo hago siempre: para eso estoy poniendo todas las aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra **negrita**: diálogo

-Letra **negrita** y entre "comillas": pensamientos

-Letra en _cursiva y en** negrita**_: recuerdos de los diálogos de personajes

-Letra en _cursiva _y entre "comillas":recuerdos de hechos

* * *

**Capítulo 13 "Matrimonio" (Kekkon)**

**-¡Waaa! ¡Allen-kun, te ves hermoso!**- chillaba una chica peliverde **-¡Sin duda estás radiante!**

**-Lenalee-chan tiene razón, ¡eres el novio más guapo que he visto!**

**-¿U-Ustedes creen?**

**-¡Claro! ¡No por ser tus hermanas creas que hablamos por hablar!**

Estaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa que habían rentado para la ceremonia. Sus hermanas mayores, Miranda y Lenalee, le ayudaban a arreglarse y a dar los últimos toques a su atuendo, ¡debía verse espectacular! ¡Estaba punto de casarse con el chico más dulce, guapo, tierno y divertido de todo el mundo!

Cuando se conocieron (su prometido y él) simpatizaron inmediatamente; luego vino la fuerte y prometedora amistad, seguido de los extraños comentarios como _"-Se verían bien juntos"_ y finalizando en el inesperado pero muy romántico noviazgo… ¡era natural que terminaran casándose! Estaban hechos el uno para el otro

**-Bueno, nosotras ya te esperamos afuera –** dijo la castaña **-¡Ten confianza! ¡Todo saldrá de maravilla!**

**-¡Si! ¡No te preocupes! –**apoyó la otra** -¡No puedes morirte a 10 minutos de comenzar! ¡Ánimo! –**se notaban tan emocionada **-¡Kya! ¡Aún no puedo creer que mi hermanito se vaya a casar!**

**-C-Créeme, yo tampoco –**sonrió ampliamente **-¡Pero estoy muy feliz!**

**-Es así como debe ser, aunque… **-miró a la mayor **–Siempre pensé que tú serías la primera en vestir de blanco, Miranda-chan** –sonrió **-¿Es que Kanda todavía no se anima?**

**-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿P-Por que me preguntas eso?! –**enrojeció **-¿Y q-que hay de ti? ¿Tiky-san no te ha dado el anillo?**

**-¡Hey! ¡No me cambies la conversación!**

**-Chicas…** -las miró con una gotera en la cabeza **–Vamos, cálmense. Estoy seguro que pronto también se casarán**

**-Cierto… ¡pero sin duda es tú momento! ¡Es "La boda de Allen Walker"! ¡No hay manera de que esto salga mal!**

**-S-Si…**

**-¡Nos vamos!**

Y terminaron por salir

…

Una vez a solas se miró nuevamente en el enorme espejo: vestía un elegante smoking color blanco, corbata gris-perla, guantes claros y zapatos igualmente blancos; su cabello estaba perfectamente cepillado y su copete acomodado ligeramente hacia el ojo derecho; en su oreja izquierda colgaba un hermoso pendiente largo, de forma semi-triangular y en color dorado

**-"Fue le primer obsequio que me dio"**

Su atuendo era sencillo, cierto, pero tenía la impresión de que así se veía mejor

…

Su vista pasó a una pequeña mesa del lado izquierdo del espejo: ahí estaba un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que su cuñado, Tiky Mikk, le había regalado para la ocasión

**_"-Las rosas rojas me recuerdan a tu novio y las blancas a ti… y si están juntas en tu ramo… es como si fueran a estar juntos para siempre… jajaja, suena algo tonto, ¿no?"_**

No, definitivamente no

De ahí se fijó en su saco, donde un pequeño prendedor en forma de cruz reposaba; su otro cuñado, Yuu Kanda, se lo obsequió como_ "Regalo adelantado de bodas"_

**_"-No tengo idea si Dios existe o no… y francamente no lo creo"_** – le había dicho con su típica cara de mala leche **_"-Pero créeme: si pretendes llegar hasta el final con todo esto necesitarás rezarle a algo para que no termines llorando como un marica"_**

Oh si, tan amable y cortés como siempre (sarcasmo)

Nuevamente se fijó en su reflejo: nada parecía fuera de lugar… y la sencillez de su traje le favorecía enormemente. Sin duda lucía bien para la ocasión

**-Me voy a casar…** -empezó a jugar con sus manos, nervioso**- Yo, Allen Walker, el menor de tres hijos y con apenas 19 años de edad, me voy a casar en 10 minutos**

Se sentó despacio en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la venta. Respiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse

Notó, gracias a su posición, el movimiento que había afuera: varios tipos en uniforme entraban al jardín para dejar flores; los invitados, elegantemente vestidos, se acercaban al pequeño altar y tomaban asiento; sus hermanas, con apoyo de sus respectivas parejas, daban órdenes e iban de aquí para allá… y la familia de su novio ya llegaba, dispuesta a presenciarlo todo…

…

…

…

Joder, estaba TAN nervioso… ¡no paraba de temblar!

Acarició el prendedor de cruz, ansioso… ¿quién diría que su "simpático" cuñado le regalaría algo que de verdad necesitaría? ¡Y más en ése momento!

**-Vayas coincidencias de la vida… -**suspiró **–Bien, debo calmarme… ¡no puedo tener miedo ahora!**

"Miedo" no era la palabra adecuada… más bien "Duda", no por el amor que le tenía a su novio ni mucho menos… sino al futuro…

¿Cómo sería su vida de casado? ¿Y la convivencia? ¡¿Y el sexo?!

**-Dios… apenas se me ocurrió pensar en eso… **

Cierto… el sexo era un tema que no le había cruzado por la cabeza, ¡y no era para menos! Durante su noviazgo jamás se acostaron… claro que fajado y todo lo de más, pero nunca al punto de estar desnudos o tocarse en forma más íntima…

…

…

¿Qué tal si no lo hacía bien? ¡¿O si sufría de eyaculación precoz?!

**-No, eso no –**se cubrió la cara **–Ya estoy lo bastante grande como para que me pase eso…**

¿Y si su pareja tenía ideas "raras"? ¡¿O si él mismo las tenía?!

**-¡Argh! ¡Eso no puede ser!**

Y… ¿Cuándo decidieran tener familia?

**-¡No! ¡Todavía falta mucho para algo así!**

La convivencia, la mezcla de sus actividades, el compartir casa y vidas… ¿realmente funcionaría? Es decir, su prometido y él se llevaban muy bien… ¿pero las cosas no cambiaban cuando ya se debía compartir TODO? Le daba vergüenza la idea de que, por ejemplo, su futuro marido conociera su manía secreta de dormir con la luz encendida porque le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, o su extraño cariño a un conejo de peluche… ¿Qué tal si no lo soportaba? ¿Qué tal si se la pasaban peleando?

Significaría que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ¿cierto?

**-Ay, Dios…**

¿Y que había de él? Como toda persona debía tener ciertas costumbre irrevocables… ¿Qué tal si no las aguantaba? ¿O si no podía acostumbrarse? Tendría que terminas cediendo…

**-Podría hacerlo, pero…**

El matrimonio era ceder, comprender y respetar… ¿y si, al final, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

**-No llegaríamos a ningún lado…**

Y ambos, siendo hombres, había cosas en las que NO PODÍAN ceder…

**-Me pregunto qué seré: ¿Uke o Seme?**

Su novio tenía TODA la pinta de un Seme: apasionado, fuerte y una sonrisa que le decía decir "sí" ante la más estúpida petición

**-¡¿Seré el Uke?!**

Tenía una ligera idea de cómo eran las relaciones sexuales entre hombres… ¿pero no le dolería? ¿Y más siendo virgen?

Una marca en su vientre, en forma de estrella, indicaba que era capaz de tener hijos y todo eso… sin embargo, eso no le dotaba de las… "ventajas" que las chicas poseían…

**-¡Definitivamente me dolerá!**

Quizá podría negarse a tener sexo durante la Luna de Miel… ¿pero su pareja lo comprendería?... ¿Y si se excitaba al grado de querer violarlo?

**-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no!** –se levantó de un salto **-¡Él no es así! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo entendería!**

¿Y si no…?

También estaba lo de la escuela: su novio era un empresario importante y socio mayoritario en "Komui Companies"; ganaba muy bien y no tenía que preocuparse por dinero… aún así quería terminar su carrera de Arquitectura y trabajar…

**-¿Qué tal si ya no me deja ir?**

Quien sabe… pero si no lo hacía de todos modos iría a la Universidad

**-Carajo** –comenzó a pasear por la habitación **-¿Por qué se me ocurre pensar en esto ahora? ¡Y a minutos de comenzar!**

¿Era buena idea casarse? ¿Era REALMENTE una buena decisión? ¿O se estaba dejando llevar por hermosas fantasías?

Unas que iniciaron desde que su pareja, en medio de la calle, se arrodilló frente a él y le preguntó con voz nerviosa _"¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?"_

…

¿Tomaba el camino correcto? Aún era joven y era natural equivocarse… ¿estaba equivocándose?

**-Allen… ¿Allen? –**de repente asomó la cabeza su padre **-¿Estás bien?**

**-¡A-Ah! ¡Hola papá! –**sonrió nervioso **–Y sí, estoy bien… ¿q-que se te ofrece?**

**-Nada importante… ¡sólo el novio!**

**-¿Eh? –**miró el reloj… ¡estaba atrasado 10 minutos! **-¡¿Qué?!**

**-¡Pues si! ¡Ya es tarde! –**suspiró **-¿Qué estabas haciendo?**

**-S-Sólo pensaba…**

**-Vaya momento para hacerlo… ¡vámonos! ¡Todos te esperan!**

**-¡Sí!**

Tomó el ramo de rosas; se dio una última revisada en el espejo y salió en compañía de su padre

Bajaron escaleras y dirigieron a la puerta del jardín. Cuando estuvieron afuera caminaron un poco más para ir donde todos

…

…

…

Y llegaron…

En cuanto el músico le vio comenzó a tocar la típica pieza para la presentación… los invitados se pusieron de pie y posaron sus miradas en él…

Con temor le brindó el brazo a su figura paterna para que lo guiara al altar… e inició su insegura caminata…

…

…

Mana apretó con un poco de fuerza su mano, tratando de darle seguridad… lo agradeció, pero no era suficiente

Identificó a sus hermanas: ambas le sonreían emocionadas… estaban felices por él. Sus cuñados también le apoyaban, cada uno a su manera: Tiky le sonreía despreocupado y Kanda le miraba aburrido…

Tomó más seguridad… pero no era suficiente…

Ahora miró a su futura familia política: le examinaban minuciosamente y murmuraban… le apuntaban con el dedo, acusándole de _"robarse al mejor de nosotros"_… o al menos lo imaginaba…

…

…

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Casarse y brindarle todo su ser a una persona por el resto de su vida?

…

…

Estuvo a punto de correr, huir… pero entonces le vio…

…

Le vio a él, parado al pie del altar, vistiendo un elegante traje negro con corbata azul-grisácea…

…

Le miraba tan confiado… y sonreía tan feliz…

**-Lavi…**

Con esto tuvo: sólo ver ahí, esperándole para finalmente unir sus vidas para siempre; sonriéndole como si el futuro no fuera un problema… con eso tuvo para alejar cualquier impertinente duda

…

Llegó a su lado… y su padre lo entregó

**-Todo tuyo, Lavi-kun** –sonrió **–Ahora estás a cargo…**

**-Muchas gracias, Mana-san –**correspondió el gesto

**-Por favor, dime "papá"** –les guiñó un ojo y se alejó **–Felicidades**

Se miraron entre ellos… y unieron sus manos

**-Queridos hermanos** –comenzó el sacerdote **–Hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la santa unión de Lavi Bookman y Allen Walker… si alguien sabe un motivo para que ésta ceremonia no se lleve acabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre**

Silencio…

…

…

…

El cura siguió hablando, pero ninguno de los dos le ponía verdadera atención. Sólo se perdían en los ojos del contrario: plata con esmeralda, esmeralda con plata…

La unión de sus manos era tan cálida, tan fuerte… que definitivamente nadie podría romperlo…

…

…

Todo esto no era un error… ¿Cómo podría serlo unirse para siempre con la persona que amas?

**-Por favor, los anillos**

Se acercó Cross Marian: un alto pelirrojo vestido de negro; gran amigo de su padre y en algún tiempo su tutor

Les extendió las piezas: ambos eran de oro blanco; uno con incrustaciones de esmeralda y el otro con diamantes

Lavi colocó en el anular izquierdo de Allen el que tenía esmeraldas.

Allen colocó en el anular izquierdo de Lavi el que tenía diamantes.

Al final volvieron a sostener sus manos

**-Así, Lavi Bookman, ¿aceptas a Allen Walker como tu fiel y único esposo? ¿Lo cuidarás en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿Aceptas amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**-Por supuesto que acepto**

El futuro… la vida juntos… aún tenía dudas, pero…

**-Y tú, Allen Walker, ¿aceptas a Lavi Bookman como tu fiel y único esposo? ¿Lo cuidarás en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿Aceptas amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?**

…

…

Pero quería enfrentarlos junto a él

**-Acepto…**

-**Por el poder que me concede Dios y la Iglesia los declaro esposos… ¡Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre**! – sonrió dirigiéndose al pelirrojo **–Ya puedes besarlo…**

**-¡Genial!**

Y, abrazándolo cariñosamente por la cintura, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó… aunque claro, no queriéndose quedar atrás, Allen alzó los brazos hasta su cuello, profundizando el contacto…

…

Pronto se oyeron los aplausos, las felicitaciones y palabras de aliento...

Distinguió los chillidos de sus hermanas, los comentarios óptimos de sus cuñados y el suspiro de su padre… Todo junto y tan claro…

Pero él seguía besando a su, ahora, esposo: le besaba devotamente, como tratando de demostrarle el alivio, el nerviosismo y las ansias del futuro…

…

…

…

…

Tal vez fue una mala decisión… o tal vez no…

Quizá el mañana no les deparaba cosas buenas… o quizá les deseaba las mejores…

Tenía dudas, y siempre las tendría… pero, fueran cuales fueran, jamás se arrepentiría de esa unión…

**-Te amo, Allen**

Estaría con él hasta que la muerte los separara

**-Y yo a ti, Lavi**

E incluso después…

...

...

**FIN**

* * *

FICHA:

VILLAMIL, Romy. "The One I Love. Watashi no Sukinahito. La persona que más amo" en Conexión Manga. México. Editoposter, S.A. No. 108. Marzo 2005. 22-24 pp.


End file.
